Behind the Scenes
by StayGoldPonboy148
Summary: Demi is close to a breakdown while on tour with the Jonas Brothers. One of the brothers is worried and calls Miley for help. Better than it sounds.


"She isn't okay anymore, Miles" he said into the phone. "She is about to lose it completely."

I sighed, I had a feeling this would happen. I knew her well enough to know that everything was beginning to collapse on her. She had faked her smile so long that I don't think even she knew what her real one looked like anymore.

"I love Demi to death, you know that. I would protect her with my life. But even I am finding it hard to be around her." He kept talking.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked him.

"I am surrounded by people and I just don't feel right about broadcasting her problems."

I hadn't talked to him in a long time. I was glad he called, I just wish it was under better circumstances.

"Alright, uhm, don't tell anyone I am coming. I will meet you at the hotel around 10 am tomorrow."

"We will be at the venue, meeting before soundcheck." He told me. I sighed. I didn't want to have to walk into that. I didn't think Demi needed that.

"Okay then, I will be there."

"Thanks Miles!" he breathed before hanging up the phone.

I logged onto my computer to send grab a ticket while I called my mom.

"Hey mom, I gotta go see Demi!" I told her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked genuinely concerned. Demi was like a daughter to her.

"Ya, I got a call from one of the boys saying she isn't doing well."

"Alright. Be safe and call me the second you get there." Oh mother.

"Will do!" I was about to hang up. "Oh will you call the studio for me, my flight leaves in two hours and I need to pack."

"How long do you need?"

"Well the tour ends in two weeks," I responded. "Can I just finish it off?"

"No problem sweetie. Get to packing."

I was standing in the back of the venue watching the scene before me. I really couldn't believe it. The boys were standing in the middle with some of the camp rock cast and the dancers were off to the side practicing some of the dances while Demi just sat off to the side. I watched Nick go over and try talk to her, she gave him a small smile but never answered. I looked farther to the back and saw Dani, Ashley and Lauren. My heart broke a little, but I wasn't here for me. I was here for my best friend.

When he called me last night, he had said that she doesn't eat or talk much unless at meet and greets and on stage. Everyone is just waiting for her to break down but no one really knows why. I think a lot of people think she is over reacting to the Joe and Ashley situation and that may have something to do with it, but something else is definitely going on. I guess something only I know.

_Flashback_

_Demi and I were sitting at my house talking about the boys and her upcoming tour when Demi got a phone call. _

"_Mom, no!" I could see that she was holding back tears and that they weren't really sad ones, they were angry ones. She had just lost her best friend from Texas and I wasn't sure how much more she could handle. _

"_My dad apparently has cancer and wants to reconnect with me." She informed me hanging up the phone. "how can he just expect me to forgive him after everything he put me through. I hate him, I hate him so much….but I never expected he would die. They are only giving him 6 months."_

"_What do you want to do?" I choked through my own tears. Seeing her cry killed me. _

"_I will be on tour for four of those months. It doesn't really matter." _

"_Maybe you should tell the boys?"_

"_No!" she yelled. "I will do this on my own." _

On their first month of tour Demi had gotten another call. This one saying that she should probably say goodbye. They had three days off and she flew to see her dad. She had forgiven him and died that night. She had a concert the day of his funeral and I don't think she has properly forgiven herself. The boys and the cast didn't know anything. I hadn't been able to see her since the day she found out.

I continued watching the scene unfold, waiting for the right time to make my entrance. It seemed like Papa J was about to finish so I stepped forward.

"Miley!" I hear her cry. Before I knew it she was off the stage and I was running towards her. The tears were falling freely from her eyes when she crashed into me bringing us to the ground. "Miley!" she cried again.

"Shhhh! It's okay baby girl! I am right here! Shhhh!" I cried to her as I hugged her close to me. I looked around and saw the entire cast staring at us. Some rolled their eyes, others looked heartbroken and Nick looked relieved. When I looked to Joe I could see that he was trying to look anywhere but at his old best friend.

"It's not Joe and Ashley, I swear" she cried into my chest. I knew the others could here.

"I know baby!" I held tighter to her. "How about you go to your dressing room and I will meet you there in a few minutes." She just nodded her head. As she walked away she gave Nick a quick hug and kept going.

I stood up and straightened out my clothes before walking towards the stage. Dani, Ashley, and Lauren had come onto the stage during her breakdown and were just staring at me. Ashley looked sympathetic, Dani happy to see me, and Lauren, well her I couldn't read. I gave Dani and Ashley a hug before nodding to Lauren. The boys came over and I gave each of them a quick hug. When I pulled away from Nick I spoke for the first time.

"Thank you for calling me." I told him.

"Not a problem Miles. I knew she needed you. I couldn't get through." Nick responded. I could see the surprise in the others eyes, especially Lauren's and I knew she didn't like that he had called me.

"How are you and Liam?" Kevin asked me.

"Oh, uhm, we broke up a couple weeks ago." I answered.

"You okay?" Dani asked me.

"You know, I am. He made me something I didn't want to be." I answered honestly.

I looked to Ashley and Joe who had been surprisingly quiet. "Are you two not happy to see me?"

"No, Miley, it isn't that." Ashley said. "We just thought you weren't going to be happy to see us." Joe finished for her.

"Look, I know you heard Demi and this isn't your fault. I am sure you didn't help the situation she is in, but her breaking down isn't because of you." I answered honestly. "I am not mad at you and neither is she."

"Could of fooled me." I heard Lauren mutter under her breath.

"Excuse me?" I whipped my head to her, pissed.

"Oh, please. Everyone here knows that she is unstable and over dramatic. Besides, with you as a friend…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, you don't know one thing about her and the only thing you know about me is that I am his," I pointed to Nick, "ex and you don't like it. Well let me tell you something honey, I am not a person to piss off."

We had gathered a crowd at this point and one of the dancers spoke up. I had met them all a couple times when I visited Demi on set, but I didn't really know any of them.

"Miley, you haven't been here? You haven't seen it."

"You're right. I haven't been. But I know my best friend."

I was getting so frustrated. Nick was glaring at Lauren which is good because I may punch her. Joe still looks defeated.

"Then what is it, Miley?" Kevin questioned. I could see he was worried.

"I can't tell you."

"Well, it is obviously Joe and Ashley. If it weren't she would be able to say. Face it, Demi is just drama." One of the other dancers said. I had had enough.

"God dammit!" I screamed. "Her dad is dead. He died three months ago. Before ya'll left she got a call saying that he had 6 months to live. A month in her mom called saying that he didn't have much time. She knew that she had to forgive him. So when ya'll had three days off I met her in Texas and she said goodbye. She told him she forgave him and he died. With her and her sister in the room. She couldn't stay for the funeral because she had a concert with all of you and didn't want to let you down. She came back without having a chance to figure it out. So don't you dare tell me that it is Joe and Ashley. Don't you dare bring her down. You're pathetic."

I had finally finished and could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks. I looked at everyone's faces and they all looked shocked. Dani was crying and Nick and Kevin looked like they may. Joe however, I couldn't tell. He had sat down on the stage and put his head in his hands.

"I was her best friend. How could I not have known what was going on?" he finally murmured.

"This isn't your fault." I whispered to him. "She hid it from everyone. You can't blame yourself."

I looked at them and shook my head. "I have got to go meet her. Would you like to come?" All three boys and Dani and Ashley nodded yes. Lauren just rolled her eyes.

"You know what Lauren?" nick looked at her. "You can just go home. You don't get to treat my two best friends the way you just did."

I expected her to put up a fight, but she just walked away.

When we got to Demi's dressing room, I knocked before heading in. I had a sympathetic look on my face and she was confused at first, when she noticed the group behind me she just nodded.

"It's okay Miles." She said softly. "They needed to know and I wasn't gonna tell them."

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. Nick sat next to her. It had been about 5 minutes and everyone had said something but Joe. When I looked up at him I realized he was crying. I elbowed Demi and she looked up at him. Without skipping a beat she was up and in his arms. Both crying, but both smiling.

"I am so sorry. I should have known something was wrong." Joe said.

"Joe, this isn't your fault. I need to apologize as well." She pulled away and looked at everyone.

"I really am sorry you guys. Kevin, Dani, Nick, I know ya'll care about me and I am sorry if I worried you. Ashley, I think you are an incredible girl and you make him so happy and that really is all I want for him. I am sorry if I ever made you feel unwelcome. Joe, you're my best friend. If you are happy then I am happy for you. I am sorry for ever making you feel like this is your fault. I should have told you."

I looked at her with pride and love. I knew that she was on the right track and that she would be okay.

"Miles, when are you leaving?" she looked at me hopeful.

"Well, if it is alright with ya'll. I cleared my schedule till you are done with tour. I was thinking of staying." I looked at them all.

"AHHHH" Demi screamed before jumping on my lap.

"We would be glad to have you!" Nick concluded.

"Thanks for calling her!" Demi said to Nick.

"How did you know?" we both questioned. "Oh please," she said "I knew you didn't just so up, and Nick was the only one that I talked to at all."

"Well, you are welcome." Nick said grabbing her hand. "It was my pleasure." He finished before grabbing mine as well.

We all talked for another hour or so and I was getting hungry.

"Well, we have 4 hours til showtime, what if we go get food?" I asked.

They all looked to Demi. I guess she really hadn't been eating all that much.

"Yes!" she smiled. "Lets!"

**Okay, so Lauren is just a random girl I made Nick's girlfriend. I was going to use Sam but I couldn't bring myself too. This is just a random little thing I came up with in class today. Let me know if you want me to continue or leave it at this. **

**I wanted to do a Demi "breakdown" story my own way. I don't think it was Joe and Ashley's fault and I hate that they are being blamed. **


End file.
